pokemonzetaomicronfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackfist City
Blackfist City is broken up into two sections: the actual city itself and the Residential District. The Residential District resides to the south and connects with Route 315 while the city area is connected to Route 316 through a cliff to the northeast and Safari Zone 2 to the north. It is also home to the Blackfist Department Store and the seventh gym of the Vesryn Region. Later on in the game, the player may also take the train to Cephei Town, which is situated in the Aroma Region. Walkthrough Before getting to Blackfist City itself, the player will need to pass through the Residential District by heading east and then north to enter the city area. Upon reaching the city the player encounters 3 potential obstacles. Firstly, a rock resides in front of the cave on the cliff to the northeast, which prevents the player from progressing upward to Caspian City without finding a way to break the rock. In order to do this, the player needs to go into the Safari Zone and find TM94 Rock Smash. However, in order for the player to be capable of using Rock Smash to begin with, they must acquire the Kinetic Badge from the Blackfist City Gym. When the player reaches the front doors of the gym in the northwest, another obstacle will present itself to the player: The Gym Leader, Demetri, is not present at his gym at the moment. In order to bring him back to the gym the player must go to the Blackfist Department Store in the southwest of the city and then travel all the way up to the rooftop of the building where they will see Demetri seated at a table. Speaking with him will cause him to return to his gym, which the player will now be able to enter. Once the badge has been earned, the player will be able to continue on their journey northward through Route 316. Obtainable Items |poisongem|}} in the house directly south of the entrance to the city}} |expshare|}} }} |friendball|}} |quickball|}} |- |timerball|}} |- |} 'Triple Triad Card' A Cool Trainer in a house in the Residential District with 2 inside will give the player a quiz with a Triple Triad Card as a reward. The questions and answers to his quiz can be seen below: 'Trainer ID' The Trainer ID for Yogscast Martyn can be obtained by speaking to the blonde inside of a house in the Residential District situated directly east of the entrance to the city. Obtaining this ID also grants the player access to the Simulation Depot Beta in the Wireless Communications Depot in addition to allowing the player to battle Yogscast Martyn at that location. 'Department Store Items' An unreal selection of items resides in the Blackfist Department Store. Visit the store's main article page to see what items may be of use to the player. Obtainable Pokémon |417|}} in the house directly to the right of the entrance to Route 315}} |587|}} in the house directly to the right of the entrance to Route 315}} |131|}} inside}} |522}} |595}} . (Zeta)}} |217}} . (Zeta)}} . (Omicron)}} |603}} . (Omicron)}} |426}} . (Omicron)}} |} 'Department Store Eggs' The Blackfist Department Store has four different types of eggs that the player can purchase, hatch, and then train as they see fit. See the Department Store's page for more details. Special Features 'Blackfist Department Store' As mentioned before, Blackfist City is home to a department store where nearly every item imaginable can be obtained. From competitive battling items to healing items, reducing Berries, TMs and more, the Blackfist Department Store has something that will interest any trainer. 'Safari Zone' The second Safari Zone of the game resides in Blackfist City. Here the player will be able to obtain various different cave-related Pokémon as well as obtain TM94 Rock Smash and a Legendary Pokémon later in the game. 'Subway Station' Though not a point of interest to the player upon first arriving in Blackfist City, after completing the Vesryn Region's plotline the player will be able to take the subway all the way over to Cephei Town in the Aroma Region, where a mysterious plague has started infecting some of the Pokémon in the region. The player will need to leave their Pokémon behind in the Vesryn Region before setting out for the Aroma Region and they will also be unable to access the Vesryn Region's PC until the source of the pandemonium has been nullified. Blackfist City Gym Psychic-type Gym Blackfist City Gym is structured a bit like the from FireRed and LeafGreen except that answering the quiz questions given to the player only permits them to continue further into the gym rather than allowing them to bypass the gym's trainers completely. The answers to the quiz questions can be seen below: 'Gym Trainers' Psychic Thon|4}} |57}} |57}} |58}} |58}} Psychic Cissy|4}} |57}} |58}} |58}} |58}} Psychic Maximillion|4}} |58}} |58}} |58}} |58}} Psychic Solda|3}} |58}} |59}} |57}} 'Gym Leader Demetri' Items: Full Restore x2 Format: Double-Battle Trivia * Many suggestions have been made about the origin of the name of Blackfist City, but the developer has neither confirmed nor denied them Category:Town Category:Location Category:Gym Category:Safari Zone Category:Vesryn